The present invention relates to an automatic locating system for a vehicle crash pad and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an automatic locating system and a method thereof for automatically supplying and locating a crash pad assembly in a corresponding vehicle by means of a robot in an automobile manufacturing plant.
Generally, an automobile assembly line performs various processes from material selection to assembly in an automobile manufacturing plant. Automakers are increasingly introducing automation systems to keep pace with trends in factory automation in such processing, and making efforts to produce more products in a shorter time and to efficiently use equipment.
With this in mind, an automation system for locating a crash pad assembly in a car body in an automobile manufacturing plant is needed, whereby the crash pad may be supplied and located in the car body by means of a conveyor system and special-purpose machinery.
The present invention provides an automatic locating system for a vehicle crash pad and a method for automatically supplying and locating a crash pad assembly in a corresponding vehicle by means of a robot in an automobile manufacturing plant. Thus, according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a synchronous running truck is provided for synchronously moving with an overhead hanger that conveys a car body on an assembly line on a workplace floor. A synchronizing clamping means synchronizes the running truck and overhead hanger. A robot unit, arranged at a side of the synchronous running truck, supplies and locates the crash pad in the car body. The crash pad is clamped by means of a robot gripper and supplied from a crash pad feed conveyor running in parallel with the synchronous running truck.
First, second, third and fourth position detectors output position error signals of the crash pad and the car body by detecting the crash pad and a side of the car body. The detectors are preferably, respectively, arranged at top left, bottom left, top right and bottom right portions of the robot gripper. Also, first and second distance detectors output distance error signals of a mounting position of the crash pad by detecting its mounting holes. The distance detectors are, respectively, arranged at right and left lower portions of the robot gripper. A limit switch outputs an advancing signal when the overhead hanger advances to the working position, and a vehicle-type detector outputs a vehicle-type detection signal after detecting a size of the car body. This detector is located at an upper portion of the overhead hanger.
A vision controller outputs the detected vehicle-type signal and each position error signal received from the first, second, third and fourth position detectors. The vision controller is preferably located at a side of the workplace. A robot controller controls the position correction for the robot unit, as well as clamping and unclamping of the crash pad from the gripper, and synchronizing clamping means. The robot controller acts on the basis of the detected vehicle-type signal received from the vision controller, a vehicle-type signal of the crash pad received from a main controller for managing the assembly line, the advancing signal of the overhead hanger received from the limit switch, and the distance error signals of the mounting position of the crash pad received from the first and second distance detectors. The robot controller and vision controller together comprise a work station controller.
A control method for automatically locating a crash pad for a vehicle according to the present invention comprises the following steps:
S10: comparing an inputted vehicle-type signal of the crash pad with a detected vehicle-type signal from a vehicle-type detector by a robot controller;
S20: correcting and then judging a position of a robot unit based on a received position error signal of the crash pad on a crash pad feed conveyor, which is detected by a position detector, from a vision controller;
S30: outputting a clamping signal in order to advance the robot unit and clamp the crash pad by means of a gripper, and outputting a movement signal to move the robot unit to a car body input waiting position for locating the crash pad in a car body, if position correction of the robot unit is completed;
S40: outputting a solenoid valve control signal for operating actuators of a synchronizing clamping means, if the robot controller receives an advancing signal of an overhead hanger from a limit switch;
S50: correcting and then judging a position of the robot unit based on a received position error signal of the robot unit with respect to detecting holes of a car body pillar, which is detected by a position detector, from the vision controller;
S60: advancing the clamped crash pad into the car body with the gripper of the robot unit by the robot controller if position correction of the robot unit is completed, and correcting and then judging the position of the robot unit based on the received position error signal of the robot unit with respect to detecting holes of the car body pillar, which are detected by position detectors, from the vision controller; and
S70: locating the crash pad by the robot unit based on a received distance error signal with respect to mounting holes of the crash pad of the car body from distance detectors, and outputting a signal for unclamping the crash pad clamped by the gripper, and releasing synchronous running of a synchronous running truck while repositioning the robot unit.